Trickery
by Sanctum To The Sinner
Summary: Part two in the Temptation series. Simon has been avoiding Jace for weeks, but finally has no where to hide. Will Jace be able to woo Simon? Or will Simon have to be convinced by more devious measures?


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments Series.**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Simon had started avoiding Jace, and damn was it difficult. He had started rotating through staying at his band mates houses to avoid Jace coming to his place with Jordan. But by now Jace had caught on to that, so he was staying with Luke, ironically the place it all started.<p>

Unfortunately though, it was time to face the music. No more running or hiding. Today was going to be another meeting at Luke's, -one about more alternative blood sources or something- and this meant that everyone was going to be there. Including the Shadow Hunter he was dreading to see. Finally everyone was flooding into the house, a few people still yet to arrive here and there, but overall a large showing. Simon decided to play it safe and sit down immediately, taking the chair with room for only one more occupant, hoping someone would fill it up quickly. But to his surprise not even Jace did. Well, this was fair since the golden haired boy wasn't here yet, but Simon was waiting for him to show at any moment.

The door finally opened. Oh god Simon thought, this is going to be him. Nerves clenched him, and he gripped the chair arm so hard he thought it would break. To his relief, what he saw was the blushing face of Alec, quickly followed by that of a grinning Magnus. Alec tried to make little show of his entrance being slightly late and embarrassed, but this was ended by Magnus, who came in with a flourish, all colors and glitter, and intentionally plopped down upon a love seat for one (Dammit why didn't he think of that?!) and bringing a flustered Alec down with him.

This time when the door opened again it had to be no one but his Shadow Hunter, a sly smile on his face. He took a step forward into the house, never breaking eye contact with Simon.

"I know we were just about to start the meeting, but could Simon and I talk privately for a second?" He said, nodding in the dark haired boys direction.

"No." was the immediate response from the ivory skinned boy, earning an admonishing glare from his red haired friend.

"Simon, don't be rude! Go talk to Jace!" She scolded, and for a second the vampire thought she might start waggling her finger at him. He released an exasperated sigh and stood up. This really wasn't a time to make a scene.

"Fine." He barely managed to grumble out before he was dragged away by the wrist impatiently by Jace.

Soon they were standing in the kitchen, and the angel blooded boy rounded on him, pressing his body against the fridge.

"So," He breathed, tracing his nose along the line of Simon's neck, "thought about my offer yet?" and was met in response by a sharp glare and a push.

"There's nothing to think about! It's not gonna happen!" Simon fumed, taking a step towards the other side of the kitchen.

"C'mon, you know you want me and my "attractive ass"." His face was no blown out into a smirk, lips curled deviously. Simon had enough.

"It's not gonna happen!" Simon yelled, trying to get the object of his desire to realize it wouldn't be a reality.

"Guy's, is everything alright in there?" Clary called anxiously from the other room. They gave her no response.

"Suit yourself." Jace whispered, golden eyes alight with mischief. Had he finally given up?

Just as Clary had called that she was coming in, Jace loudly cried out "I don't want to hide this relationship anymore!"

_Wait, what?_

Clary walked in just in time to see Simon swooped up into a kiss, dipped back in the air. The vampires eyes were wide open. In any other situation Simon would have most likely gotten lost in the kiss for a little bit (Of course unintentionally.) and came to his senses later, but right now he was on high alert. Clary was right there, and Jace was trying to decieve her. That lying asshole! As Simon broke off from him both of the Shadow Hunters no win the room were smiling. Jace in pure victory, but the fiery haired girl beaming in elation.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, dragging them out by the wrists.

"So, you and Jace?" Izzy inquired excitedly, his ex girlfriend playing with her long dark was not happening.

"No! We aren't dating!" Simon rushed out, taking a step away from the smug boy.

"Simon, you don't have to lie to us about who you are." Alec placated sympathetically, thinking he understood the situation.

"Yeah sweetheart, everybody already knows." His 'boyfriend' cooed, running a hand though his dark hair in fake attempts at soothing. Simon could have ripped of Jace's head in that moment.

"But we aren't dating!" Simon said, shaking his head and stepping farther away. Everyone was now looking pityingly at the vampire. "Poor confused boy." He heard someone murmur. Dammit, this wasn't happening! Guiding him "comfortingly", Jace sprawled them across the couch, Simon perched in his lap, two strong arms at his waist keeping him from pulling away.

After a little awkward transition, the rest of the meeting went smoothly. Anger built inside Simon, but when it was time to go, he was met with a melting kiss. The taller boy's thumb ran across his lower lip.

"See you soon sweet heart." He mumbled, only his eyes betraying the truth. His "boyfriend" stumbled out as quickly as he could, thinking death threats in the name of a certain Shadow Hunter.

Oh, he _would_ get out of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I can't believe I already wrote the second part! I guess I just couldn't resist. ;) For once I don't actually have much to say, so have a rockin' day!

_-Sinner_

**Question Of The Day: What shippings do you wanna see me** **write?**


End file.
